Teacher's Pet
by missfifi487
Summary: Haley is a fresh out of college graduate teaching at Duke University, while Nathan is a senior at Duke. What happens when these two cross paths? Will their studentprofessor relationship get in the way of their love? Nh, maybe some BL later
1. First Class

Okay so you guys are probably going to want to shoot me, I'm starting a new story yet I still have two I need to update and finish. But this idea was eating away at me. Some of you may not like this, its a student teacher relationship. But hey if you don't like the scenario don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from OTH, nor do I pretend I do, this is just a story where I need to borrow a few characters. Please avoid suing my poor lil ass. I have nothing I assure you, unless you want my small collection of cd's and clothes, which I assure you again is small. So just read it and tell me what you think....

****

Chapter 1

Haley James paced back and forth as she readied herself for her students to arrive. It was her first day as a professor at the prestigious Duke University. She had always dreamed of going to Duke, but without the finances had to go to UNC, which is by no means a bad school. So when she graduated last year and applied for the open spot in the English department at Duke she managed to get the job. She never really thought about how hard it would be to teach a bunch of kids who really weren't much younger than she. 

At 26 and in the prime of her life, she awaited for her Advance English and writing composition class to arrive. She already knew ninety percent of her students would be seniors, which mean they would be around 21 22. This meant instead of teaching children, it would be teaching her peers. She knew she should have started smaller, taught at a high school or even elementary school, but Haley never had much patience for young people. Not to mention how impressionable the kids these days were, which meant when she went to graduate school she studied in higher level teaching, also known as university level teaching. 

As her new class filed in , she asked herself for the millionth time that day what she had gotten herself into. She was more intimidated by the students then they were of her. They were used to this, walking into class and starting a new year at Duke, Haley couldn't help but wonder if these kids knew more than she. They were all attending Duke, and except for the few there on basketball scholarships had to be extreme scholars. Basketball, the university thrived on their reputation for the sport. Haley had always thought it was a waste to offer scholarships to athletes who could care less about their academic standing then on kids who truly wanted to learn. 

She glanced up just as a tall dark haired guy walked in. He looked to be about his early twenties, and Haley couldn't help but notice his attractive countenance. His face was flawless, and then his body she could only imagine how hard and ripped his stomach was underneath that Duke hoodie he wore. He had a smile on his lips as he talked to some guy about something, which Haley couldn't hear. His laugh was seemed to brighten the entire room. 

"Oh my god, I'm dreaming about one of my students. This is going to be a long year." Haley scolded herself as she rose and greeted a few of the students who walked by her. Some of them looked at her funny, obviously assuming she was just another student and not their new professor. 

The dark haired guy she had checked out earlier walked by, and she forced herself to turn around before they all saw the blush that rose up to her cheeks, making her look like a tomato. She turned around after a few seconds thinking he had already take his seat, but he was right in front of her. He seemed to be talking to the same kid from earlier. 

He turned towards her and smirked, nodded and headed up into the stadium seating. Haley was blushing like crazy now, he smirked at her, well maybe it was at someone else near her. That would be more likely. Then again he had no idea she was his professor, it seemed nobody did, since everyone kept on chatting away. He took a seat in the back with a group of other guys and a few girls. 

There was a shorter boy with brown hair, he looked like he would be the source of entertainment for the year. Everyone was laughing at him. Then there was another boy a lighter shade of brown and a little taller then the short boy, he seemed more laid back and quiet. Nodding and laughing every once in a while with the others, but mainly staying out of the conversation. Haley looked towards a brunette girl who was gorgeous. This was someone she could see her gorgeous tall dark and handsome guy smirking at. She seemed to be talkative, always having something to add in to the conversation, but her attention seemed to be more directed to the curly haired blonde sitting next to her. The blonde looked like she was drawing something, and the brunette kept looking at it. Haley assumed it was a drawing of the brunette, which would explain her interest in it. 

She finally decided it was now or never. 

"Excuse, will you all please be quiet." Haley asked the class, as they continued chatting away. She realized this being nice tactic wasn't getting her anywhere so she slammed a book on her desk and screamed. 

"SHUT UP!" 

Chapter 1, Part 2

Nathan looked up from his seat when he heard the book slamming on the desk. He already knew this class was a waste of time, he was planning on dropping it, his stupid mother had forced him into taking an advance English class. He was a basketball star, not some over achiever. The rest of his friends had agreed to take the class with him. The boys found out though, they had basketball practice on Thursdays at 2. Which happened to be when the class met. Since they only met three times a week, missing one class every week would mean completely failing and he didn't need anymore failures. So now he at least had a reason to drop it. 

But once he looked up and into those deep brown eyes, he was having second thoughts. The girl he had been checking out when he came in was standing in the front of the room commanding them all to be quiet, better yet, to shut up. He smiled, "So the hot brunette is feisty too. I like it." 

He was a little surprised at her actions, why was she trying to get everyone's attention? He had never seen her before, and he knew mostly every girl on campus, well he had dated most of them, and he was sure if she had been around he would have dated her too. She must be a transfer. Then he heard her begin speaking and his mouth fell open.

"Okay, class. I'm Professor James. This is as you all know advanced English and Writing Composition. Therefore you are all obviously intelligent. So from now on when you walk into class, please take your seats and keep your mouths shut until I tell you what we will be doing for the rest of class. So any questions?" She smiled up at everyone. 

Nathan was beyond shocked now. She was gorgeous and hot and his teacher? This was no good at all, seducing dumb college girls was his game, but his professor. This was definitely going to be an interesting year. And there was no way in hell he was dropping this class, he just needed to figure out a way to stay in the class while missing it once a week for basketball.

He smirked when he heard some boy in the front row ask, "Aren't you a little young to be teaching a college class?"

"Well, if you really want to know I am 26. So no I am not a little young I am very young. But I also am qualified and certified to be here. Any other questions that have some merit? Okay then. I am going to be frank with you, this is my first year teaching. So you guys are my guinea pigs in a way. I will be testing out which techniques work the best. I would also appreciate a little slack when it comes to the ways your used to doing things here at Duke. I never attended school here, so it may take some time to get used to. If you help me out, I'm sure we will be set in no time at all." 

She smiled at the class, Nathan could see right through her fake smile though. She was terrified they wouldn't see her as their professor because she was so young. He had a gift of reading people's emotions. It came form years of hiding his own, he became aware of how people acted when feeling something so he could avoid showing the same weakness. That was what he thought emotions were, weaknesses that would only bring you down. With a father like Dan Scott it was a easy misconception to make. 

After years of watching what his mother's love for his father was doing to her he swore never to fall in love. his mother was such a strong person, but when Dan Scott was involved she was weak. She let him push her around and make her feel inferior. He figured that was why she always went away on business, to avoid feeling so small when home. Nathan missed his mother and he didn't understand at first how she could abandon him with is father for such long periods of time. Then he grew up and realized what living with Dan Scott did to your head. It made you go insane. He was happy to be away at school, even though he was till close to home, he had his own place and didn't have to deal with his Dad as much. As much being the key word, since San found it a must to come to all of Nathan's games and critique his entire life each time. 

Nathan looked over at his friends, Tim and Jake were obviously as taken with their new teacher as Nathan. Too bad they were going to have to drop the class. Peyton was mindlessly drawing in her sketchpad, while Brooke was obviously taking in her new teacher's appearance. 

Nathan took a second to see what she was wearing, she was cute that's for sure, from her outfit he pegged her for the innocent type, he could work around that, as long as she would forget about the stupid no dating your students policy. He was Nathan Scott, number 23, leading scorer on the Blue Devils. If she wouldn't stretch the rules for him, she wouldn't budge for anyone. 

She seemed to feel out of place, he felt bad for her, she was so cute when she bit her bottom lip nervously. It was so quick, almost impossible to see, but he caught it, like he caught everything else she did. She would pace back and forth in front of them. And rub her hands down her pants, like she was trying to fix the wrinkles that were non existent. Nathan smiled, this would be a very interesting year.

"So, I thought I would tell you a little about myself and maybe a few of you could tell me about yourselves. That way we won't all be total strangers." She looked around the room, trying to see if anyone liked her idea. Nathan's eyes connected with hers and he smiled reassuringly. Telling her she was doing fine, without actually speaking.

"Okay, well I originally am from Wilmington. I moved to Chapel Hill to attend the University of North Carolina after high school. I obviously majored in teaching. I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. They are all older and live with their own families around North Carolina. My parents still live in Wilmington in the house I grew up in. I guess that's the basics. Anyone want to tell me about themselves?" 

Nathan figured this would be the perfect time to talk himself up to her. So he raised his hand.

"Yes, you in the back. You have the floor." She called to him.

"Well, I'm Nathan Scott. I am originally from Tree Hill North Carolina. I play basketball, I have all my life. I have been on the Blue Devils since freshman year. We have won the championships since I joined the team, and hopefully this year it will be another victory for us. I am an only child, my parents are still back in Tree Hill." Nathan noticed Peyton scoff at his only child remark. Obviously she didn't like the fact he was yet again denying his relation to Lucas. 

Nathan saw the smile that Professor James have on her face when he volunteered drop once he mentioned basketball. Obviously she wasn't impressed by his athletic abilities. He would have to find some other alternative. He couldn't stop thinking about a way to get closer to her. Being in a class with 20 other people wasn't the best place to seduce someone, even if they were your teacher. He saw her look at her watch and announce the end of class. Telling everyone she would see them on Thursday.

"Shit, Thursday. I have practice Thursday." Then it hit him the perfect way to get her alone, well as alone as she would let them be. Now he just needed to get her to agree.

That's the second part, I figure I will make 2 parts to each chapter, one of Haley's POV and one of Nathan's POV. Tell me what you guys think? 

REPLIES = UPDATES!

TiF~


	2. The Compromise

Chapter 3

Haley was gathering up her few things she had scattered around her desk and about to get up when she looked up at someone standing above her. It was the gorgeous dark haired guy, the one who was the only one to talk about himself when she asked. Nathan, Nathan Scott. But he was a "basketball star" and she could tell he was just as full of himself as the guys she had gone to school with over the years. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention and she smiled weakly at him.

"Can I help you Mr. Scott?" She asked, then cursed herself for calling him Mr. Scott. She shouldn't have remembered his name, college professors had too many students to remember each one. But it was understandable, he was the only one to introduce himself to her, right?

"Actually Professor James you can. I have a huge problem and I think you can help me with it." He smirked at her. What was it with these jocks that made them smirk so damn much, it didn't help matters that she found the smirk incredibly sexy. She had been a professor for 1 day and she was already wanting to sleep with her students. Definitely not a good sign.

"Well, if I can help I will. What exactly can I do?" Okay there's that fricken smirk again. Then it hit Haley why he was smirking she was flirting with him. Damn it Haley, snap out of it. HE IS YOU STUDENT!

"Well, you see, I really want to take this class. I think I can learn a lot from you. But there's a problem with time."

"Mr. Scott, you may have to be a little more specific. I'm flattered you want to take this class and all, but what is wrong with the time?"

"Okay, so as I said in class, I'm on the basketball team. Practices happen to coincide with Thursday's class."

"Oh, I see. Well I don't know what to tell you. Missing a three day a week class once a week, would definitely pose a problem. I don't think you would really be able to miss that much of the class and still understand what we will be doing."

"That's exactly where the problem lies, but I think I have a solution." Haley eyed him suspiciously. Why would some hot shot basketball star want to take her class so bad? It was an advanced English class, don't they normally take whatever required English class they need and forget about the rest?

"Okay, well what is this solution you have?" Haley asked, way beyond curious by this boy, who was she kidding, man.

"Well, if you have any free time, we could meet some time and go over whatever I missed in class. That way, I won't be behind and I will still get to take your class."

"You mean like once every week?" Haley wasn't sure she could handle any alone time with him, in class was one thing since she had 30 other students, but being alone with him all the time. This would take some serious self control. Who was she kidding, he wouldn't try anything, she was just a boring professor, while he was the king of the basketball court. Guys like that didn't waste their time with girls like her, she would know, she went through high school and college with them and not once had she had dated them. The most she ever got from a basketball player was friendship. Her best friend happened to be the star player at UNC. They had met, so she could tutor him in math, and became fast friends immediately. They had been inseparable since, well up until she decided to take the job at Duke, while he was still going to school in Chapel Hill. He was two years younger than her, but it had never actually mattered.

Where was Luke when she needed him, she couldn't actually tell him about her having a crush on one of her own students though. He would never let her live it down.

"I was thinking, we could meet like later Wednesday or even Thursday night, that way by Friday's class, I would be all set."

O god, he wanted to meet at night. Where could they meet?

"Well, I was going to leave sometime Thursday evening, in case any of my students needed some extra help. I suppose we could meet then, sometimes there may be some students I will have to help then, but most of the time I'm assuming they aren't going to want to spend any more time then necessary with me so I should have plenty of time to go over whatever I taught in class."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this Professor James. You a life savor, my mother would kill me if I dropped this class after telling her all about it, but my dad would kill me if I missed basketball practice." Nathan had no idea why he just admitted that to her. He didn't want people here to know about how obsessive his father was about basketball, but he just felt like he could be honest with her. Nathan Scott being honest with a woman about his life. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"So, I'm was going to just use the Cross Campus Library for extra help during the week, do you think you could meet me there, Thursdays at around 7?" Haley felt bad for him, she knew all about controlling parents. Hers had forced her to take the hardest classes all through high school and college.

"That's perfect. So I'll see you Thursday, Cross Campus at 7." Haley nodded her head and Nathan smiled at her.

"I'll see you then." Haley said as she picked up the rest of her stuff and walked towards the door.

"You can count on it." Nathan whispered to himself watching her ass sway as she walked away from him.

He couldn't wait to see her, no sleep with her. That was what this was about, fucking his teacher, not talking to her and seeing that gorgeous smile again, it was for sex, he just couldn't let himself forget that.


End file.
